


Expecting the Unexpected

by MsMK



Series: Reader-supported Stories [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Characters already married, Childbirth, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, M!preg, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiverse, Pregnancy, Soul Sex, Unconventional Families, hybrid baby, occasional smut, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMK/pseuds/MsMK
Summary: You and your husband have been trying for a baby for several heats now, and you feel as though it's now or never.When you finally get a positive result, it's not what you expect in the least, and it leads to your whole world turning around as you prepare for your bundle of joy.





	1. *The Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble series originally published in my Red on the Walls oneshot collection. I'm moving it here so I can continue it, seeing as it's gotten quite long!  
> There's more to this story in the form of drabbles following the stages of pregnancy, and I will post them together, several drabbles at once, in this collection as they age out of the patreon early access.  
> Don't want to spoil anything, so if you have squidges with certain types of pregnancy tropes, please mind the tags!
> 
> It is marked explicit due to content and the first chapter being nothing but smut, and smut chapters will be marked with a *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of smut in this first one, I'll summarize at the end if you don't want to read, or you can skip to them in the bathroom

You peeked into the kitchen, wary of your husband’s presence in the house. You loved him to death, but lately Boss has been so insistent on mating, what with your heats lining up with his.

It happened every year, a few times a year--your magic and his lining up to create a blissfully fertile mood in the house. But this year was different--you’d both discussed kids and decided, with the wedding over and done with and his job going well enough that you can stay home, that it was a good time to consider trying for babies.

And by trying, you mean  _trying._

Every day Boss was disappointed a little bit more when the tests turned up negative, and although he was endlessly positive and determined about it all, it took a toll on both of you. You'd come up dry on two of three heats this year--if you weren’t pregnant by the end of your heats, you just don’t know what that’s going to do to your relationship.

Almost every time you saw each other turned into an all-night predicament, and your bits were starting to feel like ground beef. A moment or two reprieve, or even just a nice cuddle, would be more than enough of a break. As a mage, you had your own needs during heat, and one of them was nesting--something Boss didn’t exactly excel at. So you tried to tiptoe around and avoid him, just long enough to fulfill your needs for comfort.

“Darling, there you are!”

...Damn.

“Hey, handsome,” you purred, disappointment at being caught immediately washed away by the fluttering feeling in your chest whenever he touched you. Your submissive instincts took over and any doubts you had were gone from your head, not to return until after he’s done with this round.

Boss hummed as he kissed you softly, an intimate moment before what you would expect would be the rawing of a lifetime. You sighed and leaned into it, something sweet and sensual overtaking you as you felt your soul drawn slowly from your chest, a soft amethyst against his own vermilion.

He groaned and picked you up, walking you back up the stairs and into the bedroom and never breaking the kiss, laying you out on the silken sheets. He was being surprisingly gentle as he slid your panties off, kissing everywhere he could comfortably reach as he loosed his magic from his pants and slid into your ready warmth, sinking all the way in on the first go with satisfied groans from both of you.

“Ahh...Papyrus~”

“Yes, my dove, call my name,” he gasped as he rutted against you, using one hand to gently squeeze your souls together for a shockwave of pleasure. The sense of just  _knowing him_ washed over you again, and you shuddered softly. There was a darkness in his soul that was a part of him now, but there was also light, your light, the surface, your bond, and the promise of a family that came with it.

Breathless moans and soft groans took over your shared room, pet names and begging. You loved the way his cock filled you, making you feel so whole and perfect, stretching you to your limits. You shuddered as your first orgasm crashed over you, a soft blanket of hormones that only made you needier, made you mewl louder for him.

“You’re going to look so beautiful when you’re with child,” he purred into your ear, his hands holding your legs to your shoulders as you gripped the pillows for support. “I’m going to fill you, over and over, until you’re fit to burst. And as gorgeous as you look undone beneath me right now, you’ll glow so much brighter when I breed you, when I take this petite form and turn you into a mother.”

You gasped and moaned as the words danced inside your head, angling your hips so he could plunge deeper, begging him silently to move faster, or harder, or something--but he kept his movements deliberate, his pace even, drawing it out and making sure his praises and kisses didn’t escape your notice.

“I love you,” you gasped as your souls danced between your chests, dripping with magic just like the two of you.

“And I, you, my Dove,” he moaned, hilting inside you and holding it there, the sweet release of his orgasm pulsing and shuddering through your body and filling you, your combined pleasure hazing the details but not lessening the blissful feeling of your husband and lover as he rode through your final highs.

...and you gasped as something extra...something electric...flashed between your souls.

He gasped and collapsed, dropping your legs and descending on you to kiss the sweat from your brow, your cheeks, your lips, and soft silent affection took the place of labored moans.

“Go take a test,” he panted giddily against your hair, and though he was asking you to go, he was gripping you too tight and too close and too comfortably to obey.

“Mmm...in the morning, Boss-man,” you mumbled, and he squeezed you gently.

“It happened this time. I felt it,” he sighed. “I still feel it. There’s a new soul among us.”

“Come on, Daddy, let Mama sleep,” you groaned as he rolled off you and began prodding you gently.

“Take it,” he insisted. “Take it now, and we can sleep knowing our baby is growing in your womb.”

You hummed at the thought, and groaned as you followed his prodding, allowing him to practically drag you to the bathroom.

He hoisted you onto the counter, kissing you gently, still full of feeling in his post-coital bliss. You held your arms up so he could pull your nightgown off, giggling as he teased his fingers over your soft curves, and leaned back to let him clean you of his fluids and your mixed sweat.

“So gorgeous,” he praised you, trailing kisses over your tummy, too chubby for your liking but always just right to him. “You’ll look even more amazing once he starts growing.”

“He? Getting a little ahead of ourselves, aren’t we?” You giggled, holding your hand out for the test. “Let’s start with finding out if there’s a baby coming at all.”

“There is, I know it this time. I wasn’t sure the other times but this time I’m sure! My instincts are not to be trifled with!” He boasted as he handed you the test. It was a special tester designed by Alphys, that was meant to track magic signatures of a new soul rather than a traditional human test--much more accurate and can give you a positive mere moments after conception.

You wiggled your fingers at him before pressing your thumb on the pad, feeling the familiar hum of magitech wash over you, analyzing…

It beeped, and you frowned.

“What’s that look for? That isn’t the look of a mom-to-be,” Boss remarked, his face already falling with disappointment.

“It’s...negative.” You sighed, showing him the little screen, which was flashing a red minus sign.

“BUT IT CAN’T BE!” He shouted, reverting back to his old habit of sounding like a military drill sergeant. “TAKE IT AGAIN!”

“Papyrus, it won’t--” You started, but he cut you off by grabbing the machine from you.

“Stupid thing! Useless! We’re pregnant this time, I’m telling you!” He said, exasperated, stepping back a bit as if to throw the tester in the trash.

“Papyrus, don’t--”

A soft beep drew both of your attentions to the machine, flashing a green plus sign and a smiley face.

With Boss’ thumb on the testing pad.

“Aha! See? You just didn’t let it sit long enough!” He said, his face lighting up in such an adorable way that you almost didn’t want to correct him. “Darling, we’re going to be parents!”

You gasped as he lifted you off the counter, unable to help your smile. “Papyrus...I’m ecstatic, but I’m not pregnant.”

He chuckled as he pressed a kiss to your cheek. “That’s silly, of course you are! Why would it be positive if you weren’t?”

You carefully pried the machine from his hand and pressed the pad, holding up the red minus sign to show him. Then you handed it back to him, and he curiously followed your movements as you guided his thumb to the pad. Moments later it lit up green.

“...What?” He asked, setting you down as he repeatedly punched the button, watching it light up green again and again. You took the moment to pull your robe on, watching him as the machine kept pinging positive.

“I think...I think  _you’re_ pregnant, sweetie.” You said softly, and he dropped the machine to quickly pull his shirt up.

Where normally there was nothing but his bones, a sturdy-looking abdomen has appeared. Not unusual, since it usually manifested during sex, but he’d already dismissed his cock when you finished making love.

Your hands smoothed over his abdomen, and his free hand joined you, and you felt the buzz of magic that didn’t belong to either of you. He pulled his shirt up farther and made a distressed noise at the appearance of his cute breasts, obviously involuntarily.

“How?!” He asked, dropping his shirt and covering his abdomen self-consciously. “You’re the female!”

“We should have known that being an upsilon, this could happen,” you said soothingly. “But look, Papyrus...you were right. We’re going to be parents!”

He seemed to battle with himself for a moment, before finally smiling shyly at you.

“Yes…” He hummed as he reached out and wound one arm around your shoulders. You leaned in happily, wrapping your arms around his ribs and giving a gentle squeeze. “We are. As unconventional as it is, I...I’m so…”

You patted his back softly as he choked up a little, the frustration of trying for so many heats starting to melt from both of your shoulders.

“I know, Boss-man,” you cooed soothingly. “I’m happy, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You and Boss mate and get pregnant, but the surprise is that HE is the pregnant one, not you!


	2. The Unconventional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boss is having a hard time being pregnant, and he's reluctant to let you help him out.  
> But also a little surprising...is how soft and...gentle it makes him. Who knew?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut this time!

**6 Weeks Along**

* * *

“LEAVE ME ALONE!”

You sighed as your husband slammed the bathroom door in your face, and you heard the sounds of retching through the wood. He was just so stubborn, trying to stay what he considered manly throughout all of this. And for some reason, he thought that meant you weren’t allowed to help or comfort him in any way.

You leaned against the door as he endured another bout of morning sickness, and waited for the noises to subside. When all you heard was a subtle groaning, and then the sink, you cracked the door open.

“Are you okay, sugar skull?” You asked softly.

Boss grunted and continued brushing his teeth like nothing was wrong, but you could see his hand travel down to his semi-permanent belly, still flat but glowing just slightly with the little soul growing in there.

As he rinsed his mouth, you slowly slid your hands around his front and over the belly, and cuddled him gently, nuzzling him like you used to do before the pregnancy. He sighed and gripped the counter with one hand, the other coming up to cover yours.

“...I’m sorry,” you said softly. “This is a lot more difficult than I wanted it to be.”

“It isn’t your fault,” he grumbled. “I have an excess of magic, it’s only natural that I carry and provide for the soul. I should have known.”

“It’s only because this one is more monster than human, though, right?” You asked, still unclear on the whole thing. “If the next one is more humanoid, then I’ll be the carrier, okay?”

“I don’t want you going through this!” He scoffed, turning in your grip. “By Gods, this is  _awful!_  I wouldn’t put you through this if my life depended on it!”

“C'mon, boss man, it may be gross and uncomfortable, but…” You put your hand on his belly, feeling the gentle waves of the baby's magic. “...you must feel so connected to them, don't you? I wanted that.”

His scowl softened into a tiny smile immediately, his hands coming to rest over yours. “...that is true. I do feel like I know them already.”

He adjusted to pull you close for a hug, and you wrapped your arms around him, comforted by the presence of his summoned body and the hum of your combined magics. You took the opportunity to enjoy the previously rare appearance of his breasts, snuggling into them happily.

“You have to let me help you, Papyrus,” you sighed.

“You can’t vomit  _for_ me,” he chuckled.

“No, but I can do other things,” you insisted. “I can rub your back, or bring you water, or cook you something. Want some eggs?”

“Oh, Gods, please don’t talk about eggs,” he groaned. “Or food. Or anything to do with bodily functions, or the smell of grass.”

You giggled a bit and patted his back reassuringly. You’ll get through this together.

“Only 30 or so more weeks to go, sugar skull~”

* * *

**10 weeks along**

* * *

Boss was definitely snugglier than usual, and though his mood swings weren’t exactly out of the ordinary, they were more severe than before the pregnancy.

You were just wondering if today was going to be snuggles or ranting when he slammed the door open and stomped over to where you were cooking in the kitchen, slumping onto a stool and simmering something fierce.

“I’m fat,” he grumbled. “And Undyne won’t let me train beyond basics! I’m going insane!”

“Too much muscle is bad for the baby,” you said, patting his slightly glowing belly affectionately and kissing his temple. He was definitely being a drama queen--he only had a tiny bit more pudge than muscle. “You need to let those abs go for a little bit or when they start growing they won’t have any room to stretch.”

“I know, but it’s frustrating! One little pregnancy and suddenly I’m made of glass! Nobody will fight me, everyone’s so concerned about if I’m watered or fed or--what are you making?”

“Uh...food for Doomfanger?” You held up the spoon, showing the bits of meat sliding off. Boss always required any food for his fat persian be handmade, not trusting the store brands. “Liver and chicken heart in gravy. Is it making you sick?”

He seemed to recoil a bit, knitting his brow in angry confusion. “No. It smells amazing.”

“I can make dinner if you want?” You asked, and he shook his head.

“No, I...just want a bite of that.”

You raised a brow at him. “Of cat food?”

“Homemade cat food!” He countered, crossing his arms. “And...maybe dinner after.”

You giggled and slapped some of the concoction onto a tiny dish, sliding it over to him with a fork.

“What something meaty for dinner?” You asked, and he shook his head, taking a bite of the admittedly nutrient-rich cat food.

“This is enough meat. I want something else, but...I don’t know what.” He sighed, dropping the fork onto the now-empty dish. “I’ve been craving it all day but I don’t know what it is!”

“And it isn’t cat food?” You teased, and he glared at you. “Come on, lighten up, big man.”

You kissed his forehead and he hummed a little, seemingly unhappy but definitely responding to the attention as he leaned in, allowing you to cradle his head and shoulders.

“Do you know I ate donuts today?” He said bitterly. “Donuts. Plural. I had five fucking donuts, and I wanted more! It’s disgusting!”

“That’s okay, eating a little bit of junk won’t hurt you or the baby,” you reassured him. “In fact, it might be good to be less protein-heavy if you aren’t going to be maintaining muscle.”

He pressed his face into your chest and let out a muffled groan, clearly displeased by that reminder.

“C’mon, how about I make some pancakes for dinner?” You suggested, and you felt him perk up almost imperceptibly. “Butter, and syrup, and strawberries? Maybe some whipped cream?”

“...I do like strawberries,” he said slowly, as if he wasn’t in it for the syrup and pancakes. “Then, maybe after dinner...we could do those brownie things you do?”

“Brownie in a mug?” He nodded, and you smiled, kissing the top of his head before turning to pull Dommfanger’s food off the simmer. “You got it, Boss man.”

He was quick to join you at the stove, still determined to help, and after a while he even just decided to hold you from behind as you cooked.

It was going to be a long 30 weeks, but you were prepared to be there for him.

* * *

**14 Weeks Along**

* * *

“I think they’re getting bigger,” Boss sighed, squeezing his breasts in the mirror. It was time to start the day, and you were supposed to be dressing to meet Red and the others downstairs, but he was preoccupied by his breasts. “I don’t fit any of the bras Undyne bought for me!”  
  
“I think you look sexy,” you teased, reaching over to caress one gently. He huffed and crossed his arms, but you saw a little smile on his skull.  
  
“I do look a bit sexy, don’t I?” He asked, surprising you. “I don’t think my ecto’s ever been this shiny and soft before. And I have an ass, like you!”  
  
You giggled, watching him turn to examine his rounded ecto in the mirror. Just a month ago he’d been complaining about having to give up his muscles and gain a little extra, and yet when he finally started to round out here he was, checking himself out!  
  
“...You still find me sexy with all these...female bits, right?” He asked suddenly, as if you hadn’t just called him sexy two minutes ago. “I mean...not just attractive, but…”  
  
“I love you, you big dolt,” you said firmly, angling upward so he could meet you for a kiss. “Dick or no, you make me feel hot under the collar.”  
  
“I am quite the specimen in either gender,” he mused, sweeping you up and into his arms. You started to protest, but he silenced you with a kiss that made your head spin. “Relax, I’m pregnant, not broken. I can still bed my wife properly.”  
  
“But we have guests coming,” you giggled as he moved closer to the bed, dropping one knee to the blankets and bending slowly to lay you down, kisses trailing down your neck. “In fact, I’m pretty sure they’re alreadyyyyy mmmmmaahhh~”  
  
He hummed along with you as he ran his fingers over your clothed entrance. “They can wait. I need this, we need this.”  
  
You hummed and keened against him as he slowly removed the underwear you had only just put on, flipping you over, gripping your hips and pulling them up toward him until you were on all fours to prevent him from laying down on his now-showing baby bump. He got to work making you nice and wet, his tongue reminding you over and over that even with a baby in him, he’s still in charge.

\---------

By the time the two of you stumbled downstairs, grins as big as the Bering Strait and holding hands like middle schoolers, the others had already gathered downstairs, having let themselves in as usual. Red was in the kitchen, cooking something up that smelled heavenly.  
  
You had insisted he wear one of your shirts that you had bought when you started trying for kids, because if you couldn’t wear it then dammit, somebody will! It was a maternity shirt that stretched and showed off his newly rounded tummy, with criss-crossing strings across the bodice showing off his newfound cleavage. Where his baby bump had settled, there was a little loading bar. Too cute to resist so he wore it for you, and you wore one of his to be funny--a cut-off shirt like he normally wears, though you would be swimming in it without your breasts to hold it up. It said “Big Daddy” across the front, and you were glad he was at the point where he could laugh about it.  
  
“hey, mr. mom,” Stretch said, saluting with two fingers as you entered. “lookin’ pretty banger.”  
  
“WOW, BOSS! LOOK AT YOUR CUTE LITTLE TUMMY!” Blue squealed, throwing himself over the back of the couch to hop over to you both. “CAN I FEEL?”  
  
“The baby isn’t kicking yet, but...sure.” Boss relented, surprising you both with how softly he smiled. Blue always seemed to get on his nerves, so it was nice to see them getting along. Blue happily placed his gloved hands on Boss’ belly, testing its firmness gently.  
  
“I WANT TO FEEL!” Papyrus exclaimed, jumping up from a game of Jenga with Undyne. Blue moved so Papyrus could join in, and before long they had drawn the attention of the usually-standoffish Black, who drew closer in curiosity to ask questions rather than touch.  
  
You patted Boss’ hand and slipped away to greet the rest of the guests.  
  
“here,” Stretch offered, handing you a small bag. “we, uh, bought it when you first mentioned you were trying, and, uh...we kinda thought you’d be the one having the baby. but hopefully boss appreciates it.”  
  
“You know, the baby shower isn’t for three more months,” you laughed, taking it.  
  
“it’s more of a for-the-pregnancy gift.” He leaned back and watched you start to open it, but the moment you saw lace you stopped, raising a brow at him. “hey, we may be over and done with, honey, but at least i know what looks good on ya.”  
  
You set the bag on the coffee table with a shake of your head. “Thanks, but no thanks. I don’t need my ex picking out my lingerie, or my husband’s for that matter.”  
  
“just take it. i hear his libido’s gonna spike somewhere in the middle of the second trimester.” He pointed out. You chuckled and plopped down next to him. You're kind of lucky that you met Stretch first, because you don't think you would have given Boss the time of day if you hadn't known that somewhere inside him was a sweet Papyrus like Stretch and Pap.  
  
“anyway, your whole predicament has been pretty cool. blue's all excited now cause it means he can have a baby with his boyfriend.”  
  
“Good for him, I'm glad we could help...however accidentally,” you laughed. “Leave it to me to be the only girl to ever accidentally get a man pregnant, am I right?”  
  
“yeah, boss is glowing, literally,” Stretch said, glancing back over his shoulder. “don't think i've ever seen him so happy.”  
  
“I know, it's really cute,” you said, kicking your feet out a bit and waving at Sans as he moved to take Papyrus’ place at Jenga. “I'm a lucky lady, that's for sure~”  
  
“guess we can stop makin’ jokes about you pickin’ the wrong papyrus now, huh, darlin’?” Mutt purred, dropping onto the couch on the other side of you.  
  
“You could have stopped those jokes a long time ago,” you said, raising a hand to shove his face away as he made kissy noises and leaned in. “Say, when I got married?”  
  
Mutt shrugged and backed off, kicking his feet up to rest on the coffee table. You supposed Boss’ good mood was to blame for him not screeching at him to get his feet off the furniture.  
  
“Oh, and Mutt?”  
  
“hmm?”  
  
“If you light that cigarette in the same room as my baby I will dust you myself.”  
  
Mutt paused, accused cigarette between his teeth and lighter halfway up, before realizing what he was doing and looking sheepish as he returned it to its pack. “...sorry. wasn't thinking.”  
  
“No, I know, it never was your strong suit.”  
  
Stretch covered his chuckle. “damn. now i remember why you ended up with boss.”  
  
“yeah, takes one to tolerate one,” Mutt teased, unphased by your insult.  
  
“It takes a wonderful, attractive, intelligent person to tolerate another person with those same qualities? Hmm, I guess you're right.” You winked at him and he let out a chuckle, and a skeletal hand fell on your shoulder.  
  
“You have a way with words, my Dove~” Your husband purred as he leaned over the back of the couch to smooch your temple. “I hope these inbreds aren't bothering you?”  
  
“Nothing in the world could bother me right now,” you cooed, turning your head to catch him in a kiss. Stretch made a noise and you could almost hear him roll his eyelights, and Mutt let out a wolf whistle.  
  
They can be jealous, or whatever they want to be.  
  
You're happy where you are.


	3. *The Chaotic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boss is clumsy and horny.  
> You get frustrated with how little he lets you help.  
> Red and the other Sanses pay Boss a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut: light smut, futa/ecto dick, ecto vag, pregnancy sex

**20 Weeks Along**

* * *

You heard a gasp and a clatter from the kitchen, and before you could even jump from the couch--  
“I'M FINE!”

You sighed and got up anyway, padding into the kitchen where your husband was knelt, picking up pieces of a broken plate.  
“Papyrus, are you--”

“I said I'm fine!” He said quickly, dumping the pieces in the trash and heaving himself to his feet. He placed an automatic hand on his rounded tummy and sighed. “I'm a damned butterfingers lately. Can't hold onto anything, can't walk straight--”

“You're fine,” you cooed, repeating his words to him as you swept into the kitchen to slip your arms around him. “Clumsiness is part of the territory for now.”

“I hate it!” He sighed, returning your hug as if starved of affection. “I feel like I'm learning to walk all over again. Like a fucking newborn deer!”

“I think it's cute,” you said softly, squishing your face against his breasts just a bit.

“You've got to walk with your shoulders back a bit or you'll be belly-heavy, handsome.”

“But then I'll waddle!” He scoffed, bristling at the idea. “I am not a penguin!”

“Papy...you have to just...take it,” you offered sternly, releasing him. “What if you fall and land on the belly?”

Boss gasped and covered the belly with his arms protectively. “I would never!”

“Then you have to sacrifice the tough guy walk, at least until she's born, okay, big guy?”

He hummed discontentedly, but you could tell he got your message as he turned back to the sink full of dishes, even if he obviously wanted to correct you because he thinks it's going to be a boy. You rubbed his back and heard him sigh softly...so you rubbed it a little harder, a little lower, until he was gripping the edge of the sink and leaning forward, allowing you to massage the ecto just above his hip joints, which he would never admit were killing him.

“Is that nice?” You asked, thumbs pressing lines up either side of his spine.

“Mmm...mmhmm…” he hummed, biting back his words even as his tailbone lifted, easing the strain on his back as he perked his ass up for you, betraying the needs he tried to keep under wraps. “Really...really nice.”

There was a breathy moan to his voice that had you a mess yourself, your hormones going wild alongside his lately. And, Alphys said, he'd start to get needier soon due to the amount of magic he's focusing on the baby.

“Let me take care of you?” You hummed, one hand trailing down to press lightly over his yoga pants, the only thing he'll wear because maternity clothes are too feminine. You could feel the outline of his puffy lips through the fabric, pulsing with need as you gently caressed it, and he covered his moan with one hand.

He turned in your grip, and you were quick to fill the space, burying your face in his shirt and sliding your knee between his legs. He tried to protest but he found himself grinding against your leg, desperate for the stimulation as you peppered his collarbone with kisses.

“I...I can’t summon my cock anymore,” he admitted with a whimper, something you knew and didn’t care about but that he hadn’t admitted out loud. The amount of magic he was focusing on the baby meant he couldn’t form anything but the pussy needed to birth them, which Alphys had warned you about as well.

“That’s alright, I’ve got a surprise for you,” you hummed, capturing his teeth in a passionate kiss. He sighed and melted into it, a sense of need and heat in his kiss. He was still very much in control of you, and you leaned into the kiss just right to make sure he knew that, before grasping his hand softly and leading him up the stairs.

He descended on you the moment you moved past the bedroom door, more confident when he’s in his element in the bedroom, and you sighed and wriggled each other out of your clothes between kisses. His heat was warm and wet even as he tried to twitch away from your touch…

“When did you learn to do that?” He asked, breaking the kiss in shock when his hand found a shimmering cock in it instead of just your pussy.

“Been practicing since you got pregnant,” you admitted, shivering as he stroked it with interest. “If it’s too weird, you can say no.”

“I want it,” he said quickly, and you blinked up at him in surprise as he hesitantly laid back against the pillows, spreading his legs and face a brilliant vermilion. “If it’s you, I...I won’t be afraid to admit that I need it.”

Oof. If any single sight could just utterly destroy you, the sight of your sexy man spreading out submissive beneath you was definitely the one. 

“I’ll take good care of you, Sugar Skull,” you hummed, crawling up and trailing a hand over his belly as you leaned in for a kiss.

He sighed against your lips, relaxing into the soft pillows of the bed as your touch lit up his sensitive body.

“You always do, My Dove.”

* * *

**23 Weeks Along**

* * *

 “What in the world are you doing?” Boss chuckled, setting his keys down as he closed the door behind him. He kicked off his slip-on shoes and surveyed the mess you’ve made of the living room, but he can’t find it in him to be upset when you’re looking at him like that.

“You’re home early!” You whined, although you were smiling. “It isn’t ready!”

“What isn’t ready?” He asked, giving a puzzled look to your...construction of blankets and pillows and couch.

You hopped up, tossing off a few blankets and hopping over to him happily. He leaned down slightly to accept your kiss with a hum, the ache of his joints disappearing momentarily as he held you close. Your soul was practically buzzing with something, and he wondered what was up.

“The nest,” you said, pulling him along towards the blankets and pillows.

“Nest?” He tried not to linger too long on the makeshift nest, but you saw it before he could hide it--it looked amazing. “Are you nesting again? Are you in heat?”

“No, dummy, I can’t be in heat when I’m helping you make a baby with that magic,” you giggled. “But, I  _am_ nesting. I just, I woke up with this itch that I couldn’t scratch, so I fished out all the nesting stuff we put away after the last heat. You said this morning, you know, that you were feeling more tired lately and--”

“No,” he said suddenly...and immediately regretted it when your face fell, your shoulders sagged, and your whole demeanor resembled a snuffed flame. “Wait! I didn’t mean that! I just...I mean, I feel fine, there’s no need for a nest yet. There’s still 17 weeks left, I’ll be alright to use the stairs.”

“But...the nest…” You pouted, and he sighed and shook his head. He already felt useless enough, he didn’t need you encouraging him to do nothing all day.

“My dove…” He tried, reaching out to explain himself. You shirked him and turned away quickly, moving to pick up some of the blankets. “Darling, please, don’t be that way.”

“No, it’s fine,” you mumbled, folding your mother’s quilt carefully and holding it to your chest. “You don’t need a nest to rest, I know that. I got ahead of myself.”

“It was a nice thought,” he offered, placing his hand on your shoulder. You turned your face away still.

“I just want you to rest,” you said softly. “I know you hate being idle but--”

“I can handle a little work,” he chuckled. “I can--”

“Well, I can’t!” You huffed, moving from under his hand and turning to him with tears in your eyes. “I’ve been  _dying_  here, with you off by yourself with the baby all day! I feel completely useless, and all I want to do is just…contribute  _somehow._  You insist on cooking, you insist on cleaning, you insist on working and I don’t get to be a part of it!”

You stared at each other for a long moment as you seemed to realize something that had been bothering you that even you didn’t know.

“I…” You continued slowly, wiping your tears away with a frown. “It was supposed to be me. It was supposed to be me, staying home and getting everything ready for baby while you worked...not you working  _and_  dealing with everything on your own, while I stay home with my thumb up my ass! It was supposed to be me, so you could take care of me like you wanted, but now that it’s you, you won’t let me help, and I feel…”

You hiccuped, and even though you were mad and this conversation was upsetting, he couldn’t help but think you looked so adorable. You covered your face and mumbled into your palms, so he had to lean a little closer to hear. 

“What was that last bit?”

“I said, I feel like...I feel like, once you got used to it all...suddenly I don’t matter anymore,” you said softly, still hiding in your hands. “If you can do it all on your own, then what good am I?”

It was quiet for a moment as you sniffed and sobbed into your hands, and he felt...supremely awkward. It’s been a long time since he’d seen you fall apart over anything, let alone something like self-worth issues--your confidence was often the thing he cited for drawing him to you the most in the beginning, so the idea that you were feeling just as useless as he was was a surprise in itself, let alone the idea that you seem to think yourself...disposable.

He honestly…didn’t know how to handle this. He’d never had to reassure you of anything, not his love or your beauty or your relationship....

You jerked in surprise as his arms closed around you, but relaxed into the touch almost immediately, even if you were still a bit salty.

You held him in return, resting your head on his belly and closing your eyes to feel the steady thrum of your baby’s heartbeat and magic.

“I can’t do it all on my own,” he confessed quietly, whispering into your curls. “I need you to tell me to slow down, to make me feel better when I can’t do the things I used to do, to remind me that I don’t need to be the captain of the guard to be your husband. I need your love and your warmth to get me through this, my dove, or I would be lost.”

You sniffled against his chest, and he sighed, resting his head on top of yours.

“Would you like to go to work instead?” He asked, causing you to lean back and look up at him skeptically. “I can’t do the physical trainings anymore, so they just have me at deskwork and in the infirmary and things like that. I’m useless at filing things and remembering names, but you aren’t, so perhaps you’d be better at it than I?”

“I...Can I do that?” You asked. He shrugged.

“I can ask Alphys, it’s her department,” he said. He tipped your chin up gently. “Keep this cute chin up, my love. We can do this, but only if we’re in it together. Alright?”

You smiled and nodded, and he kissed you softly, pulling the quilt from your hands and throwing it around your shoulders.

“What are you doing?” You asked as he guided you down with him to the mass of blankets and pillows still littering the floor.

“I was just thinking,” he said thoughtfully, propping himself up and tucking you under his arm, bringing your hand to rest on his belly. “That nothing sounds better than a little nesting with my mate right now. See, he’s started kicking again, we woke him.”

You hummed as the telltale kicks fluttered beneath your hand, small but strong. You nestled into his embrace, feeling content as you threw your mother’s quilt over your growing family.

“Yeah... _she’s_  kicking up a storm.”

He chuckled, but didn’t correct you. You’ll count that as a win.

* * *

**28 Weeks Along**

* * *

“oh.”

Red blinked up in confusion at his brother, who in turn raised a brow bone back. He hadn't expected Boss to be home, seeing as he was usually in the middle of the work day right about now.

In fact, he'd been counting on him not to be here, so it could be a surprise.

“what're ya doin’ here?”  
“It's my house and I'm 7 months pregnant?” Boss offered, a hint of humour in his tone.

“What are  _you_ doing here?”

There's something gentle about his brother this way, ever since the little ass-kicker took up residence in his ecto. Boss's tone was less snappish, his volume more mellow, even his insults less insulting. It was an eerie, sort of relaxing thing.

“well, i, uh...to be honest i thought ya'd be at work.”

“We switched so I can focus on baby and she can help out more,” Boss said, a soft smile on his face as he placed his hand on his baby bump. It had really ballooned in the last couple of weeks, leaving him a bit of a blimp but apparently a happy one. “The original setup...hadn't taken into account the possibility of me carrying.”

“makes sense, in retrospect.” Knowing you, you probably felt pretty useless, since his brother is extremely self-sufficient and even more stubborn. The fact that you had somehow managed to convince him to switch so he could stay at home while you work? That alone was a miracle and a half. “damn. was hopin’ we could surprise you by bein’ done before y'got here.”

“We?”

“OH, BOSS! YOU LOOK AMAZING!” Blue exclaimed, bouncing around the corner with a laundry basket full of...curtains? “I CAN'T BELIEVE THERE'S ONLY TWO MONTHS LEFT UNTIL THERE'S A LITTLE NIBLING IN THE FAMILY!”

“lookin’ good, handsome,” Sans said, appearing inside the house beside him. Boss moved slightly in shock, and Red and Blue took that as a queue to enter, trailed by Black, busy on his cellphone with his stylus.

“WE HAVE EXACTLY 25 MINUTES BEFORE THE FURNITURE ARRIVES, SO WE SHOULDN'T DAWDLE.” Black stated, apparently the organization of this effort. “THE PAINT NEEDS TO BE DRY BEFORE WE CAN PUT UP CURTAINS.”

“Paint? Furniture? What are--”

Red gently patted his brother's rounded tummy, a reassuring, affectionate gesture. “jus’ take it easy, boss. whatever you was gonna do today, go ahead an’ do it--we're gonna hook y'up with the nursery of your dreams.”

“We already have a nursery!” Boss protested, before pausing. “Well...half of one. We had a plan but I always worked too much to finish it, and once we got pregnant things happened so fast…”

“THAT'S WHY WE'RE HERE!” Blue clapped and beamed up at him. “AS UNCLES-TO-BE, IT'S THE LEAST WE CAN DO! YOU JUST LAY BACK AND LET US DO THE WORK!”

“I--” Boss paused, reconsidering arguing that the only uncle here is Red. Why take that from them if they're technically right? “Well...I shouldn't be around paint fumes anyway and I am feeling a naptime coming along...alright. I trust you not to destroy the place, even it is is against my better judgement.”

“DON'T WORRY, YOU KNOW THAT BOTH MY IMPECCABLE TASTE AND BUSINESSLIKE DEMEANOR PREVENTS THAT,” Black reassured him, putting away his phone. He pulled out some paint swatches for him. “BLUE AND PINK ARE SO DRAB AND OLD-FASHIONED, SO HERE'S A SERIES OF SAGE GREENS, PURPLES, AND ORANGES. DECIDE WHICH COLOR YOU WANT THE ACCENT WALL AND WE WILL GET STARTED ON THE NEUTRAL SILVER FOR THE REST OF THE WALLS.”

“Well, I couldn't pick without my wife, we're in all our decisions together--Oh, that green is actually quite nice…” He took out his phone and snapped a picture with decent lighting. You respond like wildfire when he texts you, so it wasn't long before you agreed with his choice of a soft sage green. “Yes, that one will do. Mate-approved.”

“A LOVELY CHOICE,” Black said simply, tucking the paint chips into the bag on his hip.

“THAT WAS AN UNEXPECTED CHOICE!” Blue said, surprised. “I THOUGHT YOU'D GO DARKER!”

"yeah, was expectin' a bit of dracula's nursey,  _tibia_ -nest," Sans chuckled.

“Light neutral tones are more relaxing for the baby,” he explained. “Surely a deep mauve might have been nice, but at the expense of my child being stressed in their own room? I think not.”

“YOU KNOW SO MUCH ABOUT BABIES,” Blue expressed, face conveying a conflicted expression. “IS...IS IT HARD? TO LEARN AND...TO BE PREGNANT?”

“It isn't a cakewalk, but I have a good motivation,” Boss chuckled, hands cradling his tummy. “I aim to be better than my father, which, while it won't be hard to do, makes it easy to deal with everything else. Once he is here it will all be worth it.”

“i think the bar is at minimum if yer just tryna out-dad gas-butt,” Red snorted as he carted Blue's abandoned basket of things towards the stairs. “also, i'm with yer lady--it's gonna be a girl.”

Boss huffed as the baby laid a smackdown on his womb, and chuckled breathlessly.

“Oof...you'd better watch what you say because I think he heard you, brother.”

“OOH! ARE THEY KICKING?!” Blue lit up, any sense of nervousness gone.

Boss sighed, gesturing to his belly, inviting Blue to touch. He laid his palms on it gingerly, and his face screwed up in concentration...and when the kick fluttered, he gasped a tiny gasp, and for a split second Boss understood everything.

“Blue...you're--”

“BLUE! ARE YOU HELPING?!” Black snapped from the top of the stairs.

“COMING!” Blue beamed up at Boss, a grateful smile on his face. “Thank you...I...needed that.”

And with that, he scampered up the stairs and down the hall to help.

Boss chuckled, returning to his spot on the couch, padded with more pillows than he knew what to do with seeing as you seemed to add another each day.

He relaxed into the nest, secretly grateful for the chance to relax from work through these last months. When it was your turn to carry he’d need to remember how badly you’ll be aching at this point, because he’s sore all over just from the trip to the door and back.

He knows he’s been a handful for you when you’re home, self-conscious and hungry and angry and sad. He switched rapidly between excitement and horrid nightmares of his father, fears of being just like him…

His sockets fluttered open as you kissed his head sweetly, and he realized he must have dozed off thinking about you and the baby.

“How’s my handsome baby-daddy doing today?” You cooed as he stretched sleepily, leaning to keep your lips on his temple for another kiss.

“Mmm...better, now you’re home.”

“Did I see Red’s motorcycle in the driveway?”

“Oh, yes, he’s finishing the nursery with the other Sanses.” He paused to yawn as your arms came around his shoulders, and he leaned on one contentedly. “Blue might need some things of ours, by the way.”

“Oh?” You asked. “Like what?”

He reached over and patted the pile of books on the coffee table, and your shocked gasp made him chuckle. “We’ll give them to him on his way out. Discreetly.”

You nodded, reaching for the stack of books to gather them and put them in a canvas bag you had stored beneath the table.

“Right.” You agreed. “We’ll let him tell his news when he’s ready.”


	4. The Baby Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A baby shower...things are moving along quite swiftly indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut!

“You look so cute!” You insisted, and your husband groaned, one hand bracing his lower spine.

“I feel like a potato,” he sighed, wrapping his other arm around you for a soft cuddle, leaning his skull to your hair. “But if you think so, then I guess that’s all I can ask.”

“I’m glad you’re wearing the shirt,” You said softly, and he hummed, displeased, as you gently rearranged the stretch and lace of the late-term maternity blouse he was wearing. You know he’d been holding out on the actual maternity clothes, but now that he was a bit of a balloon it was impossible to avoid--nothing else fit him and he didn’t have the energy to shop.

“Too feminine,” he sighed, hands coming to cover his swelling breasts through the top. “I cannot wait to have my male ecto back.”

“Let’s not rush it, sugar skull,” you hummed, and he smirked a little bit.

It’s true, he was desperate for some normalcy, but...this was the last few weeks before your lives changed forever! The last bit of quiet hallways, final chances to sleep in on Saturdays, definitely good-bye soon to displaying weapons on the walls--true, he couldn’t wait to hold his child in his arms, he couldn’t wait to have his cock back so he could sink it into you again, couldn’t wait to get fit and spar with Undyne.

But he also knew that he would miss this. The feeling of his child sleeping soundly, safe wherever he was, the little soul humming in his belly, calm and quiet and connected in a way he never realized he could feel.

“Beowulf,” he said suddenly, and you snorted.

“No,” you answered, shooting down the name suggestion. “We are not naming them that. What about Sophitia?”

“It’s a boy,” he huffed stubbornly. “I know they are!”

“No, you want them to be. What are you going to do if it’s a girl?”

“Nothing, because it won’t happen,” he said, turning towards the bedroom door as the doorbell dinged downstairs. “...But if it did, I would love her just the same. For the record.”

You laced your hand with his and you went down the stairs together to greet your guests.

* * *

An endless stream of fielding questions left and right--

Toriel wanted to know who was breastfeeding, since you instincts were making you lactate as well, and honestly? You hadn’t thought about it.

The dogs wanted to know how many pups, and were endlessly concerned when you said there was only one in there (“Such a small litter” “Is that alright?” “Dogamy, we should have a litter!”).

Stretch and Mutt made a few jokes about Boss’ tits, but to your surprise he actually just laughed at them. He was getting along with them so famously you were actually worried, until Mutt tried to cop a feel on his breasts and Boss twisted his wrist so fast he almost broke his arm. Then you relaxed--your hubby is still in there, after all.

Blue and his boyfriend approached you shyly, thanking you both for the books you lent him. The little skeleton was practically glowing, and you could see, with the significantly tighter shirt he was wearing, the literal glow of his ecto, round and soft, the same as Boss when he first got pregnant. You wondered how Stretch took the news, but knowing him it was either a happy reaction or a complete shutdown.

Something pulled at the corners of your mind, and you looked over to Boss, finding him seated on a stool with a tense expression, one hand on his belly as he exhaled sharply.

“Papyrus, are you alright?” You cooed, sliding a hand over his skull gently.

“I'm fine, I just…” he sighed, sockets shuttering closed as he leaned on you. “I have these pains...I think the baby is kicking a nerve.”

“Are they regular?”

“Every couple of minutes.”

Your brows disappeared into your hair and he looked up at you, worry clouding his face.

“What?!”

“Those sound like contractions, sweetie,” you said calmly. He started to get up but you stopped him, gently. “Hold on! Hold on, it might be a false alarm, but it definitely won't be if we freak out. Breathe, okay?”

He inhaled, and then sighed, nodding, and you waved Red over to hold Boss’ hand while you called the doctor.

“doin’ alright there, boss?” Red asked, worry evident on his face.

“I might be giving birth, but other than that, I'm perfect,” he chuckled. “Ah...it’s passed.”

He released Red's hand and rested both of his on his belly.

“What a troublemaker this one is,” he groaned, leaning back against the counter. “I'll need to hide all my weapons. Maybe get a safe. Gods, we haven't even babyproofed anything yet! My HoneyDo list must be a mile long, by now.”

“hey, don't even worry about that shit, okay? you just focus on keepin’ that kid cookin’. i'll do all the heavy liftin’.”

“Well, I can focus all I want but he'll come out when he pleases at this point,” Boss snorted, but when he looked up at Red his gaze and smile were soft. “...thank you. I know there's...a lot left unsaid between us, but...I appreciate you, Sans.”

“pfft. sap.” Red chuckled and punched his shoulder weakly. “save the waterworks for the actual big day.”

“Would you like to feel him kick?” Boss asked, chuckling a bit at his brother's demeanor. “He's certainly not being shy this morning.”

“is...is that okay? my magic won't fuck them up or nothin’?”

“As long as you aren't attacking me, it should be fine.”

Red hesitated, before splaying his fingers gently over the belly. There was a stillness for a long moment, before he snorted.

“damn. guess they don't like me.”

“That's odd, he was kicking like crazy a moment ag--Oof!”

Red jumped back as his hand was catapulted off the belly, and Boss wheezed with pain and laughter.

“guess i was right about callin’ her a lil’ ass kicker,” Red grumbled, a faint smile perking at the edges of his permagrin.

“Sugar Skull, have the pains passed?” You asked, returning with your phone pressed to your clavicle.

“Yes, Dove,” he cooed, nuzzling your offered hand.

“Were you able to breathe through them without using the special breaths we learned?”

He nodded, and you sighed, kissing his skull. “Doctor says it's Braxton-hicks contractions, then. False alarm.”

Red snuck his hand back to the belly while you were talking, and before you knew it Boss was basically a petting zoo, with all the Sanses gathered around to touch. Even Sans gave the belly a rub “for good luck” and went away looking a bit brighter for it. Normally you and Boss both hate it when people touch the belly, but something about your awkward little family was actually quite peaceful.

Black finally worked up the nerve to rest his hand there, and gasped as the little kick fluttered against it.

“SUCH STRONG MOVEMENTS!” He complimented, not even realizing how much his whole face lit up. He whirled around and pointed at his brother. “MUTT! I WANT A BABY! BOSS AND BLUE ARE HAVING THEM, SO I WANT ONE!”

Mutt looked, understandably, totally confused. “i...okay. and what am i supposed to do about that?”

“FIND ME A MATE! YOU'VE BEEN SLACKING IN FINDING A SUITABLE COMPANION FOR US!” Black accused, hands on his hip bones.

You wondered if finding a mate willing to be with both of the brothers was even possible...but love finds a way, you suppose, and even as they bickered about it you had no doubt they'd find their “Honey in the Middle” they'd been seeking.

You leaned over and kissed Papyrus’ skull, and he hummed happily.

This was going to be an interesting baby shower.


	5. The Countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One two three, Boss has fear and anxiety! But who doesn't when it comes to the health of their unborn child?

“Stop touching me,” Boss hissed, swatting Blue’s hands away.

“I HAVE TO!” He hissed back, positioning himself behind him. “THEY’RE GONNA START WITHOUT US!”

They, of course, being the rest of the Lamaze class. Somehow, some way, Boss had been convinced to take Blue along, for he was excited to get started early on these things. Despite not being due for at least six more months, whereas Boss was due in just a few weeks, they made for a comical pair of bad timing, and you and Blue’s boyfriend both managing to be late was just the cherry on top.

Boss grumbled and bent back over the exercise ball, begrudgingly allowing Blue to hold his hips.

“When you breathe in, count the petals on the daisy on your exercise ball,” the lady leading the class said. “A deep breath, and 1, 2, and 3, 4, and…”

“Why am I taking orders from a woman who dresses like a puritan?” Boss grumbled, glaring at the daisy on his ball as Blue counted along. A suppressed laugh interrupted his impromptu partner’s counting and Boss smirked.

“SHHH, BOSS, YOU’LL GET US IN TROUBLE!” Blue giggled, squeezing his hips.

“Watch those hands, I’m a married man,” Boss sniped, chuckling himself.

“YOU’RE TERRIBLE!”

“Now that this set of contractions has passed, we’re going to try another position!”

“Oh, kinky,” Boss interjected flatly. A titter of laughter shuddered around the classroom as everyone got into position, and it wasn’t long before the Boss and Blue were lost in a giggle fit once more.

“Is there a problem over here?” The lady asked, approaching.

“Yes.” Boss said, squatting like instructed. Even squatting in the right way, Boss was still too tall for Blue to support him in any fashion, and Blue was too busy laughing to try anyhow. “I do believe these positions were not made inclusive to monsterkind.”

He’d said it with obvious humor, but the woman seemed genuinely aghast at the oversight, which was almost funnier in a way. He wondered if Lamaze teachers were born like normal humans or if the sprung from the foreheads of previous Lamaze teachers, fully formed.

“I’m terribly sorry, Ma’am--”

“I’m a Sir, thank you.”

Her face paled, and he almost wanted to take it back. He really did feel bad.

“I--I, uhm--”

“It’s fine, I’m very pregnant and have some lovely knockers, as I have been made aware. It’s an easy mistake to make.”

Laughter rolled through the classroom again, and the woman laughed a little nervously along.

“Ha, uh...well, perhaps your partner can stand on a stepstool?” She asked, pulling a stepstool out. “Here you are….uhm…”

“BLUE,” Blue inserted, purposefully avoiding answering her unvoiced question of gender as he adjusted his shirt, showing off his own rounded baby bump. “THANK YOU!”

“You’re welcome!” She said cheerfully, practically running back to her spot at the front of the room.

Satisfied for the moment, Boss popped a squat again with perfect form. If he was going to participate, then he might as well win. Blue supported him under the arms.

“This position will help take pressure off your back, as well as let gravity do a good portion of the work.”

She led them through a few more positions, and then it was time to sit and take a break. Boss crossed his arms as he sat back against the provided bean bag, and Blue sighed, leaning back next to him.

“THIS IS EXHAUSTING,” Blue said, gently rubbing his bump.

“It’s humiliating is what it is,” Boss grumbled as the lady prattled on about fear and adrenaline and something he could care less about. “Who gives birth with one leg in the air like a fucking ballerina?”

Blue chuckled. “WHO KNOWS? I GUESS I’LL HAVE TO ASK YOU AFTER SHE’S BORN IF YOU HAD TO USE THAT ONE.”

“It’s a he,” he insisted, though even he didn’t seem too sure anymore. His smile twitched as the woman began going around the circle, addressing concerns from the mothers-to-be.

“Will I need an Episiotomy?” A blonde woman asked. Boss looked up curiously--what in the hell was that?

“A good question!” The lady said, before turning to address the whole class. “Episiotomies are an incision at the base of the vagina that will allow the baby to come out easier. We used to believe these were necessary for every birth, but now they will only be necessary if the baby has a complication and needs to get out fast, or if there’s no progress in delivery after pushing for a long time. It isn’t likely you will need one, but they’re nothing to be afraid of.”

Both Boss and Blue exchanged looks, squeezing their thighs a little tighter. A few more questions and concerns, and then she turned to Blue and Boss.

“Alright! Your turn!” She said cheerfully.

“I’ve no fears,” Boss said confidently. “My birth will go perfectly and easily.”

There was quiet laughter around the classroom, only this time, it didn’t feel as good.

“What?” He snapped.

“Everyone has fears and concerns, especially with their first child,” the woman explained. “This is a safe space, Sir, there’s no need to be afraid to ask.”

“I…” He looked at Blue, who shrugged, and he looked back up at where she stood, apprehensive about sharing his fears with a stranger. “...my mate is human, and I suppose I do wonder if...what will I do if they aren’t quite right?”

Blue’s sockets widened as the classroom went quiet.

“Yeah, I was scared about that as well,” the woman on his left confessed. “What if there’s a complication and they get hurt?”

“It’s possible, isn’t it?” Asked the blonde woman. “That they’ve missed a big issue somewhere and my baby will suffer?”

“Ladies and gentlemen, please, relax,” the woman soothed. “If you’ve been going to all your checkups, there isn’t likely to be anything you don’t already know. But, if there were to be a complication, there’s always the doctors or the midwife assisting you--I guarantee they’ve seen it all.”

She turned back to Boss, with a sweet smile on her face. “Don’t worry, Sir. Your baby is your baby, and what happens will happen. All any of us can do is hope for the best and prepare for the worst, but in the end, this is about bringing new life into the world, isn’t it? Of creating something with love? And even if our children experience difficulties in life, physical or otherwise, we will be there to love and support them. Isn’t that right?”

Boss’ hand moved to his huge stomach, and after a long moment, he smiled. “...Yes. I suppose you’re right.”

The door creaked open at that moment, and you appeared, with Blue’s boyfriend in tow. You were panting as if you’d been running, and though every eye was on you, yours were on him.

“I am _sososo_ sorry! We got caught in traffic from the Embassy! Did I miss everything?”

Boss chuckled, reaching up to take your hand as Blue’s boyfriend settled beside him.

“No, Dove, this is just the beginning.”


	6. The Little One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are worth waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Childbirth depicted

If you had asked during any stage of his pregnancy, Boss would have insisted that his child was going to be a boy.

Ask him now, however, and he was likely to screech that he didn’t care, he just wanted it out.

“Breathe, Sugar Skull,” You cooed softly, rubbing his back as he struggled to follow your instruction.

“Don’t touch me! This is your fault!” He snapped, gripping the sheets as he bent over the hospital bed, making awful retching noises before finally settling into the proper breathing, squeezing his sockets shut against the pain.

He'd been beaten, had bones broken, been _blinded_ , scratched, slapped, hit, burned, and who knows what else, but by the stars, he'd never felt like this. They weren't kidding when they said giving birth was painful, and he hadn't even gotten to the squeezing it out part yet!

He whimpered with relief as the wave of pain passed, knowing it was only going to come back but relieved nonetheless.

You helped him to the chair in the room to take pressure off his lower back, lifting his feet into your lap and rubbing them gently.

“...I'm sorry I snapped at you,” he panted, covering his face in embarrassment.

“It's okay, sweetie. We're in this together.”

It wasn't okay, but he let it go, no use arguing. A few more contractions and the doctor was in to check his dilation again. Having someone's fingers in his cunt that were not yours was not how he'd expected this day to go.

Just his luck that his water would break in the middle of his maternity shoot. Ironically well-timed. They probably only got about six shots before it happened--he certainly hoped they wouldn't be charged the whole hour.

He's only a little upset that it ruined his outfit.

“I think we're ready to start pushing on the next contraction,” the doctor said, straightening and using the “call nurse” button. “Is this everyone you want in here for the birth?”

You almost said yes, but his hand squeezed yours and surprised you both.

“My brother,” he said. “I think...I think I need him.”

He glanced at you with pleading eyelights, hoping you wouldn't take offense, but you only smiled and squeezed his hand.

“Of course.”

It turned out to be the right choice, because if he had been holding _your_ hand, he absolutely would have broken it. But Red, never once questioning his presence, took it like a champ and coached him through it as you wiped the sweat from his forehead and cooed encouragement.

He was delirious by the end, his head swimming. Push, push, push, come on, little one, Daddy is so tired...he whimpered at the end of every big push, numb to everything except pain, pain, pain, it wasn't even centralized it just existed, and the only thing grounding him was your lips on his temple and his brother's firm grip on his hand and the thought of his tiny little baby, he wanted to meet them, he…

...he was so tired.

“You're doing so good,” you whispered, and it felt so far away.

It was a blur, but soon there was tiny crying, and he completely relaxed, collapsing against the pillows. He wasn't sure how much time elapsed, in and out, in and out, but then something was being pressed into his arms, and he wasn't sure he could hold it…

...but your gentle hands supported him, and with great effort he lolled his head to your shoulder and cracked his eyes open.

“I told you it would be a girl,” you said softly, and he chuckled weakly, bringing his other hand up shakily, drawing his finger so gentle over her tiny little skull. “She's beautiful.”

“She is,” he sighed, relief in every syllable. He had been so worried, so worried about her being a half-human, about his LV, about...well, it was all for naught, because he could see only perfection in his arms.

Her teensy sockets were closed, but as he moved the blankets aside he saw her tiny soul glowing behind her ribcage, underneath a protective layer of ecto that would grow with her and shed at around three, if she was anything like him and his brother. Her magic was the real draw, though, a soft, rich purple, smooth and unharmed and _perfect_.

“Bella,” he said softly. Then, with a smirk: “Belladonna. Beautiful but deadly.”

“heh. an’ here we thought y'didn't have any girl names picked because you were so sure it was a boy,” his brother chuckled, patting his shoulder affectionately.

“It doesn't matter,” he dismissed, leaning against you more heavily with a sigh. “She's perfect.”

You both agreed silently, and here he was, sitting with his tiny, unconventional little family in silence and enjoying every second.

“I want another,” he said suddenly, completely deadpan. “Two more--no! Three.”

You chuckled and kissed his temple, and then the baby's forehead as she shifted weakly, so small and tiny.

“Rest now. We'll try this one, and build the tribe later. Okay, Sugar Skull?”

He hummed in assent, allowing his sockets to drift closed with a smile on his teeth.

* * *

**These Quiet Moments**

* * *

“She's so, so tiny,” Blue cooed softly, eyelights gleaming as he held the little one in his arms. “I can't believe this tiny little thing was in that huge belly!”

Boss chuckled. “Yes, well, the excess magic did have to come out after. Probably the grossest part.”

“really? i thought the grossest part was when the nurse asked ya if y'wanted t'keep it,” Red recalled, making a face.

“i heard people make, like, teddy bears n'stuff outta that,” Stretch hummed, poking cautiously at the tiny bundle. His sockets widened in surprise when a lazy movement caught his finger and she squeezed. “whoo, strong little ass-kicker, ain't she?”

“Well, she _is_ my child,” Boss reminded him with a tired smirk. “But more likely, she gets it from my lovely wife.”

You rolled your eyes from where you were tucked beneath his arm, but you were smiling.

The door opened, and Black appeared with Mutt behind him, the latter completely laden with gifts and Black sporting a “Out of my way, I'm an uncle!” T-shirt.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Mutt nudged him, and he closed it, before coughing and continuing in a whisper.

“We come bearing gifts. Where is the--”

He cut himself off with a little gasp, flicking his sunglasses up onto the top of his head, and his eyelights flashed tiny hearts as he spotted Belladonna in Blue's arms. Mutt chuckled and turned to arrange the gifts on the counter as Black began to hover, clearly wanting to hold her but not wanting to ask.

“Go ahead,” you giggled, and Stretch moved so Black could sit beside Blue. Blue began the exchange, explaining where and how to hold her and making sure her head was supported, and it wasn't long before Mutt was crouched in front of him, cooing softly at the tiny bundle.

“lookit that purple, m'lord,” he said softly, voice full of reverent joy.

“I know!” Black squeaked, obviously tickled perfectly pink to be in this situation. He shuffled the blankets around. “And these tiny toes!”

“and she’s got all of ‘em, so that’s good news.”

“Har-de-har,” your husband sighed, rolling his eyelights.

Mutt straightened, leaving the little one to the Sanses and joining the side of the room with the Papyri. “well, congrats, boss. y’pushed the little cantaloupe out. how d’ya feel?”

“I feel like my bits are made of play-doh, but other than that I’m alright,” he chuckled. “She’s more the size of a Honeydew, though. 7 pounds, 10 oz. Cantaloupes are much lighter, don’t undersell me.”

“man, i gotta get me a good woman,” Stretch sighed, scratching his collarbone beneath his sweatshirt. “seein’ how i managed to fuck up the last one, though, not sure there’s much hope for me.”

He nudged you playfully, and you laughed humorously. Boss’ arm tightened around you, his sockets narrowing at his counterpart.

“Careful, Ashtray, I can easily kick your ass again now that my womb is not laden with an infant.”

“hey, i lost that fight years ago. really, m’happy for you guys. she’s cute as hell.”

There was something hiding behind that mask of his, but you only smiled and patted his hand where it rested on the bed beside you. He was probably just feeling his clock ticking down now that Blue was pregnant.

The door opened, and another round of gasps and gifts fell over them as Papyrus and Sans tiptoed in. Red was holding Bella now, and both Sans and Papyrus seemed content to let him, though Black seemed a little annoyed at his time being cut short. Sans and Red exchanged knowing looks, and you assumed they were thinking of when their brothers were that small.

“Look at our weird family,” you sighed, resting your head on your husband’s shoulder.

He hummed in agreement. “I think, for once in my life, I might actually be able to tolerate all these people in the same room as me at once.”

Mutt and Stretch both snorted at that, knowing it was aimed at them mostly.

“love you too, edgelord,” Stretch said, patting his knee as he stood from the bedside chair. “welp. blue’s gotta get to a checkup for his own bundle of joy, so i guess we’ll be out. carter doesn’t get off until 6 so i get t’hang out while some old guy sticks his fingers up his cooch.”

“I keep telling you he won’t be doing that this time,” Blue sighed. “I’m big enough they can do a normal ultrasound, now.”

“ah, the dreaded cold splooge on the tummy. even better.”

Blue rolled his eyes. “Come on, let’s go.”

One by one, everyone said goodbye, until it was just you two and Red, who handed Bella back carefully with a lovestruck look in his sockets.

“bro, i mean this with every ounce of respect that i can muster for you, your wife, and anyone else…” Red started, looking up at you both. “...but i am gonna spoil the ever-lovin’ _shit_ outta this kid.”

“And every one that should follow, I’m certain,” Boss chuckled, Bella on one arm and the other hand coming up to grab the back of Red’s neck firmly. “I would be insulted if you didn’t.”

Red chuckled and allowed himself to be pulled down to touch foreheads, a weird sort of gesture you’d finally figured out was something akin to hugging for them.  
Then as he turned to go, you elbowed your husband pointedly, and he cleared his nonexistent throat.

“Eh, Sans?”

Red paused, the use of his real name startling enough to stop him at the door. “uh. yeah, pap?”

Boss smiled, and you did, too. When Boss really smiled, it was the cutest damn thing in the world.

“I love you, brother.”

Red blinked, surprised, and deep crimson overtook his skull at the affectionate phrase. You know of maybe three times they had ever said those words to each other, and he gripped the door handle, the metal creaking beneath his hand.

“uh. heh.” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “...love ya, too, kid. take care o’that baby, eh?”

And then he was gone, and the three of you were left to enjoy the silence, warmth radiating from all the love this room held.

“I love you, too,” he said, as if that was in question.

You chuckled, kissing his mandible and then, softly, kissing Bella’s teensy skull.

“And I love you both.”

 

 

 


	7. The Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems there's still someone who wasn't expecting a baby.  
> You sing a lullabye to a colicky baby, and a tired husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff! The baby is home and so there is fluff!  
> Enjoy!

* * *

**Homecoming**

* * *

Everything was planned meticulously.

Bella was strapped into her brand-new, 0-10 years old convertible carseat, Boss was up and walking with no pain, you were dressed by 8 and checking out by 10, and the drive home was quiet and peaceful, the late-night cries a distant memory as the movement of the car soothed your newborn instantly.

You were careful coming up the steps, and Boss had the door open so no bumbling or bumping would happen. Yes, everything was perfect, and everything was exactly in place.

Except, maybe, that nobody had informed your cat that you were bringing home someone new.

You set Bella on the coffee table in her carrier, and though she fidgeted, she didn’t wake. With a tired sigh, both you and your husband collapsed on the couch, utterly exhausted.

“All night,” he sighed. “She cried all night.”

“I know, I was there,” you sighed in return, both leaning your heads together and gazing over at her. “...she’s lucky she’s cute.”

“Adorable.”

“She’s gonna get away with so much if she has your pout.”

Boss chuckled. “Please, it’s your puppy-dog eyes that will kill me if she has that effect.”

A tinkle of bells caught your attentions, and your fat persian came flouncing into the room, punctuating each step with a haughty meow as he hopped up into your laps and pawed at you for attention.

“Oh, not now, Doomfanger, Daddy’s so tired,” Boss sighed, petting the cat in the lazy sort of way he does.

Offended, Doomfanger reached one paw out to pat him. Seemingly noticing the lack of baby belly, the cat paused, then began rapid-fire patting where the tummy should be with confused mews. You pulled him off with a giggle.

“The baby’s over there, silly,” you cooed, setting him on your knees pointing at Bella.

The cat froze. His pupils went wide and he stared uncomfortably long...before cautiously stepping off your legs and onto the coffee table, two paws up on the edge of the carrier. He hunkered down, sniffing at her little hand, and looked up at the two of you in complete and utter shock, as if he had never seen a baby in his entire life--actually, he hadn’t, you don’t think.

You stifled a giggle, but your husband didn’t bother covering his chuckle.

“Yes, that’s right. You’re not the only spoiled brat in the house anymore,” he informed your pet, sitting forward and unlatching the carrier, gently raising Bella from the seat and into his arms, patting his knee for the cat to inspect closer.

Doomfanger was cautious as he hopped back to the couch, sniffing her onesie-clad foot. She kicked gently, and Doomfanger’s long fur stood completely on end as he leaned back, as if to say he had no idea what to do right now.

After a few tries, it seemed he got used to her, patting her hand with his paw gently and meowing a question neither of you quite understood. Then he turned himself into a fluffy cat loaf in Boss’ lap, resting his chin on his arm right next to the baby, his eyes closing...and purring like a lawnmower.

“I think he likes her,” Boss observed, using his free hand to scritch the cat gently behind the ears.

“I don’t think there’s anyone who doesn’t at the moment,” you agreed. “I’ll make some dinner, don’t get up.”

“Alright,” he mused quietly, and you smiled as he held his two babies in his lap with great fondness in his eyes.

Once upon a time you’d thought him ornery, rude, and uncaring.

You wish you could go back and tell yourself how wrong you were.

* * *

**Boats and Birds**

* * *

Boss was wide awake.

He should probably get some rest. He was still on leave but the days since bringing Bella home had been exhausting--apparently she had colic, which meant that even though you both were doing everything right, she was still upset most of the time. It made it difficult to tell if she was hungry or in pain, and he supposed it had to do with her strong magic and growing bones.

It also meant that sleep was nearly nonexistent. You slept in shifts, hardly getting any time to yourselves or together that wasn't spent rocking or pushing her in the stroller. It had gotten slightly better when you'd discovered that she fell right asleep in the car, but tonight had been particularly bad, and since tomorrow was his official first day back and you don't work anymore, you'd offered to take the night shift.

But he didn't much like sleeping without you or Bella, he discovered. You'd both agreed on co-sleeping long before she came around, but her colic made it nearly impossible. And so you were in the nursery instead, and it hurts his soul to think of you dealing with it all alone, both of you distressed and tired as he sleeps soundly all the way in the bedroom.

With a sigh he dragged himself from the bed, running a hand over his skull. He could feel the magic pooling heavily beneath his sockets, deep bruises of sleeplessness and exhaustion...he knows that Undyne will likely take one look at him and send him straight back home if he shows up like this in the morning.

But he can't stand it. He wasn't built to let others do all the work.

He slipped his feet into the slippers at the foot of the bed, pulling on his lightest robe over his pajamas, and made his way down the hall to the nursery. He could hear some noise, but rather than the crying he expected, he could hear...singing?

He paused at the door, unwilling to interrupt, a smirk spreading on his teeth as he peeked in to see you, walking around the nursery with Bella in your arms, bouncing her just slightly...and singing.

 

**_"If you'll be my star,_ **

**_I'll be your sky._ **

**_You can hide underneath me and come out at night._ **

**_When I turn jet black, you'll show off your light--_ **

**_I live to let you shine…"_ **

 

As you looped around, he could see Bella was awake, her sockets wide as she lay in your arms, swaddled tightly and completely silent as she listened, and he could feel the tiny flutter of  _ comfort, home, mommy _ coming off her soul in waves.

It sent a feeling of soft adoration through his soul, a form of love he hadn't even known existed until the moment he'd held her. He never thought he could love you more than he had the day he married you, but he'd been proven wrong every day since. And now, seeing you with her, singing your lullabye, he knew he couldn't even fathom then how much he loved you in this moment.

 

**_"But you can skyrocket away from me_ **

**_And never come back if you_ **

**_Find another galaxy_ **

**_Far_ **

**_From here_ **

**_With more room to fly_ **

**_Just leave me your stardust to remember you by"_ **

 

If you noticed him slipping into the nursery, you didn't acknowledge him, and he was okay with that, lingering in the doorway as you slowly took your seat in the rocking chair, and Bella's eyes just barely began to close.

He wished he could go back in time, to that surly, angry version of himself that thought life was about pain and survival. He wished he could recount to his younger self, try to explain, the wonders of the happiness that awaits him.

He would tell himself of your smile first--how it breaks through the clouds on a rainy day, how it would be the first impression of you he would ever have, laughing at one of Stretch's jokes. He wanted to tell himself how that smile would make him feel so strange, so angry, so...jealous. But he would also tell him that one day it would be his saving grace, his favorite part of the day.

He would tell him then about your strength. How you could shoulder all his burdens and help him rest when he needed it most, of the long nights of unpacking his emotional baggage and sharing yours in return. He'd talk about the way you supported him through the whole pregnancy, how you went to work and held his hand and stood by him even when those who would throw stones at your family whispered bad things about you. How those who called you names and insulted you never even got past your thinnest nerves.

 

**_"If you'll be my boat_ **

**_I'll be your sea_ **

**_A depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity_ **

**_Ebbing_ **

**_And flowing_ **

**_And pushed by a breeze_ **

**_I live to make you free_ **

**_I live to make you free."_ **

 

You looked up at him as he moved to crouch in front of you, and there was a gentleness in both of you that nobody would believe as he carefully tucked his long legs beneath the rocking chair, wordlessly laying his skull in your lap. It looked like it might have been uncomfortable, but the moment your fingertips brushed his skull, there was no doubt it was the most comfortable he'd been since before Bella was born.

He closed his sockets as you continued to sing, his fingertips finding the outline of Bella's tiny toes through her swaddling blanket.

He'd tell himself next of the way you felt in his arms, of how heavy his head became when lain in your lap. He'd talk of all the nights where nightmares came and you chased them away, all the times you've talked him through a PTSD episode, every time you've counted backwards from ten and kissed his tears away and hung dream catchers in his windows.

He'd tell himself of the amazing gift you made together, the beautiful baby girl he loved more than anything in the world. He'd tell of the sleepless nights, the delirious laughter, the stolen kisses in the nursery and the soft, gentle sound of your voice as you sang her to sleep.

His mate, his child.

His family.

 

**_"But you can set sail to the west if you want to_ **

**_And past the horizon, 'til I can't even see you_ **

**_Far_ **

**_From here_ **

**_Where the beaches are wide_ **

**_Just leave me your wake to remember you by"_ **

 

And that past version of him wouldn't believe him. But that's okay, because he'll see it for himself. Just and he has no idea now exactly what waits for him in the days to come.

But one thing is certain.

One day, he thought idly, Bella and whatever children came next would leave. They would start families of their own, find careers, find love and heartbreak and go on adventures of self-discovery.

They would come for holidays, or maybe not at all due to distance. They would joke and laugh and swear. They would look at him with love, and you with adoration. They would name their children after people, or make up new names, or ask you both which names you never got to use. They would decide how to use their time.

 

**_"If you'll be my star_ **

**_I'll be your sky_ **

**_You can hide underneath me and come out at night_ **

**_When I turn jet black_ **

**_And you show off your light_ **

**_I live to let you shine_ **

**_I live to let you shine"_ **

 

And maybe one day they would ask him what his favorite part was about raising them.

And he already knew how he'd answer. 

_ "That's easy: Your mother." _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tooth-rotting fluff. I have no excuse except that I truly adore this song and will definitely sing it to my own children when I have them.
> 
>  
> 
> [Boats and Birds](https://youtu.be/hn4EIv1-uz0)


	8. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boss just can't help but worry about you and Bella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I'm so thrilled to have been doing this for you guys for so long, but as some of you already know I will be leaving the fandom. I have things I need to focus on in my personal life for my own well-being, and one of the changes I made was to give up fanfiction.  
> It seems harsh, but I'm not the kind of person who goes halfway with things. Either I do this or I don't--without getting into it, it really is the best thing for me. I am currently working on my own webcomic called "So I Married a Lovecraftian Horror" which you can find on Twitter and Tumblr under the handle @GracieDoesart and I hope you will support me in that new venture!  
> For now, I will be re-tooling my patreon to only include Original Content, so I am posted everything I have that isn't yet posted. So, here we are--although I may choose to update this and my other stories very rarely, for now this is the last entry of this story. Thank you for being on this wonderful ride with me!

"Hey, space cadet!"  
  
The sound of scaly fingers snapping drew Boss from his thoughts, and he looked up at Undyne sheepishly from where he'd been sitting for his lunch break.  
  
"Is there a problem, Captain?"  
  
She rolled her one good eye. "Yeah. Go home, Lieutenant."  
  
Boss blinked, brow furrowing as he frowned, confused. "But why? There's still three hours of my shift left."  
  
"Because you haven't stopped worrying about your wife and the baby since you've been here and I know how you are. Go home and take care of your family."  
  
Boss felt his shoulders droop, guilt weighing on him immediately. He _was_ worried--he'd been back to work for a couple weeks and everything had been fine. He still rushed home at the end of the day, but it was getting easier to work diligently during his shifts.  
  
Today, however, you weren't feeling very well. You'd been lethargic all weekend and he'd taken over most of the duties with Bella so you could rest. It hadn't seemed any better when he left this morning, but you'd refused to even hear of him calling out, insisting you'd be fine. He knew you could handle a little cold, but it didn't stop him from being distracted.  
  
"...That obvious, is it?"  
  
"You got hit during practice at least three times. I'd be hard-pressed to remember the last time you got hit once, even when you were pregnant." Undyne handed him his bag, probably very illegally requisitioned from his locker. "Go home, I'll get Papyrus to come finish your shift. Send pics of the cute baby to thank me."  
  
"If you're sure," Boss said, trying to seem reluctant, but it was probably pretty obvious he was ready to go. "Thank you."  
  
He rushed home, careful not to speed and not planning to stop--except for one stop.  
  
He shuffled the roses from one hand to another, unlocking the door, entering as quietly as he could in case you and Bella were sleeping.  
  
Seems he needn't have worried, because you were only a few feet from the door with Bella on your shoulder, giving him a sort of bewildered look.  
  
"You...you're home early." You blinked in confusion as Bella casually burped up on your shoulder, sending a little trail of spit-up over the cloth you'd laid there. "Is everything okay?"  
  
"Apparently," he chuckled, closing the door behind him. "I was only worried for nothing. Not that I doubted you, of course, I...here."  
  
He held the flowers out, and you laughed tiredly, taking it as he took Bella, whose sockets were trained on him as she made grabby gestures his direction. His eyelights flashed little hearts as he kissed her tiny skull.  
  
"You just wanted to see the baby," you teased as you set the roses in a vase on the bar. You sighed and sat on a stool, relief and exhaustion evident in your form.  
  
"I was worried you were over-exerting yourself for my sake," he said softly, brushing his knuckles over your forehead and frowning at the heat he found there. "Come, darling, it's time to lay down."  
  
"I'm fine," you insisted, tugging on his shirt. He bent slightly to humor you, kissing you with a hum.  
  
"You are not. Let me take over for now. Take an extra nap, I can take care of Bella for a while."  
  
You rolled your eyes but obeyed, discarding the burp rag in the laundry basket you'd placed by the kitchen. He followed you to the couch and waited for you to lie down, and you pointedly made yourself comfortable.  
  
Satisfied, he turned his attention back to Bella, sitting on the floor with his back to the couch.  
  
"Mommy is very silly, isn't she?" He cooed softly, and the baby simply drooled and shoved her hand in her mouth, reaching forward clumsily to grab at his shirt.  
  
He chuckled at her antics, and then it happened.  
  
She smiled, a big, toothy smile not unlike his own smirk, and you both gasped in unison at her little giggle.  
  
"Was that smile for Daddy?" He asked, voice a little shaky. "Ah! So cute! Darling did you see?"  
  
"Her first smile, yes! And a laugh!" You sighed and sunk further into the pillows on the couch. "And here I thought the days of colicky crying as her only form of communication would never end."  
  
"Nooo, my baby has a wonderful sense of humor!" He was smiling wide, and he probably didn't even realize it, which made you giggle a little as Bella mirrored him, kicking her foot and giggling again, and it was so precious a combination you felt like you might cry. "She's so smart, smiling so young!"  
  
"She's thirteen weeks, she could have started at six," you pointed out. "But I just assumed she got your resting bitch face."  
  
"I suppose I deserve that," he chuckled, laying her on the blanket already spread on the floor, pulling her tummy time mat over. "Would you like to do tummy time with Daddy? Would that be fun?"  
  
You stifled a chuckle at your Great and Terrible husband laying on the mat beside her, cheering her on as she held her head up to grab at the shiny soft toys on the mat. You wished you had your phone, because you aren't sure anyone would believe you about his babytalk and that smile, or the way he seemed so engrossed in what she was babbling about.  
  
He looked so in love that you couldn't even be mad about how badly she stole your man. All you could be was fondly happy, watching them together.  
  
And very, very tired.


End file.
